


Искусство кинбаку: Абсолютная эмоция

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Kinbaku, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: В первую очередь кинбаку - это искусство доверия. Контроль над чужими эмоциями и телом.Сычен не знает чем обернется его решение, но Юта просто просит довериться. И Сычен сам толкает себя в эту пропасть, позволяя Юте завладеть не только своим телом, но и душой.





	Искусство кинбаку: Абсолютная эмоция

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – Тэён помешивает лед в стакане и внимательно смотрит на Сычена. До начала регистрации еще сорок минут, потому у Тэёна есть шанс образумить друга.

\- Уже все решено, - лениво отвечает Сычен и откидывается на спинку мягкого кресла. С безразличием осматривает зал аэропорта и прикрывает глаза.

\- Ты странный, - подперев кулаком щеку, говорит Тэён. – Просто взять и все бросить ради того, чтобы переехать в Японию. Ты, правда, считаешь это нормальным? – Тэён нарочно задевает носком кеда ногу Сычена, привлекая внимание, и пытливо смотрит на друга.

\- Не вижу в этом ничего странного. Просто Корея, скорее всего, не то место, где бы я хотел остаться. – Сычен отпивает из чашки и кривится. – Кофе остыл. – Он отодвигает от себя чашку и вздыхает. Неизвестность его совсем не пугает. Ему не впервой. Только на этот раз у него есть те, кого не хочется оставлять, и именно это заставляет внутри неприятно клубиться чувство тревоги и страха.

\- Тебя там никто не ждет, - снова пытается Тэён, но терпит очередную неудачу.

\- Здесь меня тоже никто не ждал, но я ведь встретил тебя. – Сычен устало улыбается и накрывает руку Тэёна своей ладонью. – Не волнуйся обо мне. Я не пропаду. – Сычен чуть сжимает тэёновы пальцы и встает из-за стола. – Пойдем, скоро начнется регистрация. – Сычен оставляет на столе несколько купюр и берет чемодан. Дожидается, пока Тэён накинет куртку, и они вместе выходят из кафе.

В аэропорту шумно. Все куда-то спешат, бегут. Жизнь здесь кипит и не останавливается ни на секунду. Сычен не очень любит людные места. Он старается держаться ближе к Тэёну, чтобы не задеть других людей, и они наконец доходят до стойки регистрации.

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, просто знай, что я всегда тебя жду. – Тэён смотрит на Сычена серьезным взглядом, но грусть в глазах скрыть не получается. – Береги себя, Сычен-а. – Тэён подходит ближе и обнимает. Сжимает в пальцах куртку на спине и утыкается лбом в плечо.

Сычен чувствует, как подрагивает Тэён, но ничего не говорит. Обнимает в ответ и гладит по спине. 

\- Я буду ждать тебя в гости, - криво улыбается Сычен и треплет Тэёна по волосам. Ловит нахмуренный взгляд и машет на прощание, проходя к стойке. Внутри селится ненависть к самому себе. Обманывать Тэёна Сычен хочет меньше всего. И он уверен, что Тэён знает – это их последняя встреча.

Сычен оглядывается в последний раз, цепляется взглядом за Тэёна и салютует ему, прощаясь не только с другом, но и с прошлой жизнью, которую он решил оставить в Корее. Рубить концы – то, что Сычен умеет делать лучше всего.

В самолёте Сычен усаживается на место у окна, провожая взглядом пасмурный город, и прикрывает глаза. В наушниках – новый плейлист, а внутри – надежда на то, что все изменится. Сычен знает, что куда бы он ни пошел, он все равно останется собой, но строить иллюзии – то, к чему он привык.

 

Токио встречает заснеженными улицами и безразличными лицами прохожих. Сычен показывает водителю такси адрес и, усаживаясь на заднее сидение, кутается в пальто. За окном проносятся красочные вывески, яркие витрины магазинов и случайные прохожие. Но Сычен будто не замечает их. Хочется как можно быстрее добраться домой.

Квартира принимает в холодные объятия, и Сычен очень надеется, что новая жизнь вот-вот заиграет яркими красками. Ближе к вечеру ему удается прогреть небольшую студию, и он, сидя на кухне, заваривает себе красный чай. За окном, огромными хлопьями, город укрывается снежным одеялом, и Сычен почему-то вспоминает время, когда любил слушать сказки перед сном. Во взрослой жизни, правда, сказки оказались всего лишь вымыслом, но иногда они были спасательным кругом от реальности.

Сычен сползает со стула, забирая с собой чашку, и усаживается на низкий подоконник. Кутается в теплый махровый халат и прикрывает глаза. На душе спокойно. Сычен думает, что, наверно, Тэёну бы очень понравилось в Токио.

Его спокойствие прерывает трель дверного звонка, и Сычен хмурит брови, отставляя чашку в сторону. Поднимается на ноги и подходит к двери. Сычен разглядывает в глазок парня по ту сторону и раздумывает, стоит ли открывать. Он не очень хорош в японском, хоть и учил его последние пару месяцев, но общение с незнакомыми людьми - совсем не то, что ему нужно прямо сейчас.

Сычен вздрагивает от очередного звонка и все-таки сдается. Проворачивает ключ в замке и открывает дверь.

\- Господин Ханамура, вы поним... – Парень запинается, встречаясь взглядом с Сыченом, и хмурится. Старается заглянуть за спину, скорее всего в поисках старого хозяина, но возвращает взгляд к Сычену.

\- Теперь здесь живу я, - на ломаном японском оповещает гостя Сычен. – Господин Ханамура уехал на Окинаву и вряд ли появится в городе в ближайшее время. – Сычен скрещивает руки на груди, привалившись плечом к проходу, и смотрит на парня перед собой.

\- Вот же досада, - как-то недовольно бубнит незнакомец и трет затылок. Сычен думает, что на этом их разговор можно закончить. Он только пожимает плечами и готовится закрыть дверь, но парень подставляет ногу, не давая этого сделать. – Меня зовут Юта, - он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия и щурит глаза. – Юта Накамото. Я живу этажом выше. Если нужна помощь, обращайся. – Он усмехается, не дожидаясь, пока Сычен ответит, разворачивается на пятках, салютует и убегает вверх по лестнице.

Сычен еще некоторое время стоит у открытой двери, провожая взглядом давно исчезнувший силуэт соседского парня, и думает, что только Юты Накамото в его жизни и не хватало. Сычен уверен, что забудет его имя уже утром.

***

 

Сычен кутается в одеяло, накрываясь с головой, и жмурит глаза. На прикроватной тумбочке пищит будильник, зачем-то поставленный на семь утра, и Сычен ругает себя за привычку. В квартире, наконец, воцаряется тишина. Сычен высовывает голову из-под одеяла и перекатывается на другой бок. Подтягивает к себе колени и прячет нос.

За окном продолжает падать снег. Сычен, убаюканный тихим свистом сквозняка, снова проваливается в дрему и решает, что сегодняшний день он проведет в кровати. Ему снится весенний Сеул. Снится Тэён. На душе становится теплее.

Сычен просыпается ближе к обеду, когда за окном вовсю светит январское солнце, и, наконец, сползает с кровати. Шлепает босыми ступнями по холодному полу и скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты. Вид у него так себе, но, главное, – он выспался. Сычен заканчивает со всеми утренне-дневными процедурами и заваривает чай. Часы настырно тикают на стене, и Сычен думает, что, наверно, их стоит заменить. Кроме того, в квартире как-то совсем холодно и нет ощущения «дома». Сычен решает, что сегодня он, все же, выйдет на улицу.

Выпив чай, Сычен достает из чемодана безразмерный серый свитер с высоким горлом и джинсы. Накидывает на плечи пальто и поправляет спутанные волосы. Закидывает бумажник в карман и выходит в подъезд, закрывая за собой входную дверь.

На улице немного ветрено. Сычен кутается в пальто и осматривается по сторонам. Наверно, стоило надеть шапку, про себя думает Сычен и надеется, что эта прогулка не выльется ему ангиной.

\- Как-то ты не по погоде, - раздается откуда-то сбоку, и Сычен вздрагивает, узнав чужой голос. В голове всплывает имя, которое Сычен полагал, что к утру забудет, а рядом с ним останавливается его сосед сверху.

Юта смотрит на Сычена бесконечно долго, и от этого Сычен начинает чувствовать себя неуютно. Он ежится то ли от взгляда, то ли от порыва ветра в лицо и хмурит брови. Засовывает руки в карманы и собирается уже уходить, но на предплечье сжимаются длинные пальцы, и Сычен, обернувшись, пытливо рассматривает Юту.

\- Там холодно, - спокойно говорит Юта и ставит пакеты, которые держал в руках, на землю. – Зима в Токио иногда бывает непредсказуемой. – Юта стягивает шапку, встряхивает волосами и надевает ее на застывшего Сычена. Поправляет на нем шарф и подмигивает. – Меня зовут Юта Накамото, если ты забыл. А шапку верни потом - это подарок от мамы. – Юта забирает свои покупки и скрывается в подъезде.

У Сычена в груди странно покалывает, и он не может сдвинуться с места. Кончиками пальцев касается шапки и закусывает губу. Его сосед странный. От него не веет теплом. Не исходит желания подружиться или что-то еще. Он просто второй раз появляется в жизни Сычена, и эта встреча оставляет странное послевкусие по себе. И Сычен не может сказать, приятно ли оно.

Сычен прогуливается по шумным улицам Токио. Впитывает в себя атмосферу нового места и думает, что все не так уж и плохо. Он гуляет по магазинам, покупает нужные для дома вещи и продукты. Токио очень отличается от Сеула, и Сычен проводит параллели, пытаясь понять, где ему нравится больше.

Ближе к вечеру, совсем уставший, Сычен возвращается домой. Решает взять такси, потому что если днем он еще справлялся с картой, то вечером есть вероятность заблудиться. Сычен расплачивается с водителем и выходит из такси. Вскидывает голову и с интересом рассматривает окна над своей квартирой. Приглушенный свет за плотными шторами дает возможность понять, что хозяин квартиры наверняка дома и еще не спит. Сычен решает, что занести Юте шапку стоит сегодня.

 

Сычен скидывает вещи в кухне и вешает пальто на вешалку. Стягивает шапку, поправляет волосы и делает вдох. В груди нарастает волнение, и Сычен не может понять, откуда оно взялось. Ему просто нужно отдать вежливому соседу его вещь. Сычен не хочет думать, с чего вдруг незнакомый ему человек печется о его здоровье, но глубоко в душе очень благодарен Юте за заботу.

Он поднимается на этаж выше и останавливается у двери. Делает глубокий вдох и жмет на звонок. За дверью слышатся шаги и тихие чертыханья. Перед ним открывается дверь, и Сычен крепче сжимает в руках шапку и рукава длинного свитера.

\- Добрый вечер, - тихо говорит Сычен и чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь. Перед ним стоит Юта в одних только джинсах, и Сычен очень старается не пялиться на его тело и татуировки, которые его покрывают. Но взглядом цепляется за каждую деталь идеально нарисованных рисунков и признается самому себе, что выглядит это очень красиво. – Спасибо большое, - выдавливает Сычен и протягивает Юте шапку. Поднимает глаза, встречается взглядом с Ютой и сглатывает вязкую слюну.

Юта касается пальцев Сычена, забирая вещь, и улыбается уголком рта. Облизывает губы, заставляя Сычена сжать рукава свитера сильнее, и продолжает цепко держать взглядом. Сычен, правда, пытается отвести глаза, но не выходит. Слева как-то странно начинает гореть под кожей, и Сычен чувствует, как по телу проходит дрожь.

Их молчание прерывает женский голос, и Сычен наконец выходит из оцепенения. За спиной Юты появляется молодая девушка, иностранка, и Сычену очень хочется ударить Юту по лицу. Он не может понять, чем вызвано такое желание. Только усмехается краешком губ и смотрит на Юту.

\- Прости, что потревожил. Просто хотел поблагодарить. – Сычен разворачивается на пятках и, спускаясь по лестнице, слышит, как за ним закрывается входная дверь. Останавливается у своей квартиры и еще некоторое время смотрит в одну точку. Сычен не может объяснить себе собственного разочарования, а, точнее, не желает этого делать. Он мысленно напоминает себе, что приехал в Японию за новой жизнью, и Юты Накамото в его сценарии нет.

***

 

Проходит около двух недель. Сычен находит удаленную работу переводчика и благодарит мать, что когда-то заставила его учить английский. Он редко выходит на улицу, беря на себя сверх заданий, и изредка занимается любимым делом. Квартира Сычена завалена различными рисунками и эскизами. Он рисует в свободное время, забравшись на подоконник, и под любимые треки просто отдается любимому делу.

Иногда в мыслях появляется жгучее желание перенести свои рисунки на тело Юты, но Сычен запрещает себе думать о нем. Вспоминает последнюю встречу и пытается выбросить его из головы.

Январь сменяется февралем. Холода идут на спад, и Сычен с предвкушением ожидает весны. Весной зацветет сакура. Сычен с детства мечтал побывать в Японии на цветении сакуры, и сейчас его детская мечта почти сбылась. У Сычена несколько альбомов, изрисованных цветами в различной вариации, и он задумывается о том, чтобы разрисовать стены в квартире. Он пишет господину Ханамуре, прося разрешения, и, к его удивлению, тот соглашается.

Сычен составляет список всех нужных ему красок и материалов. Ищет в интернете, где можно все купить, и выделяет себе на поход несколько свободных дней.

Каждый раз, выходя на улицу, Сычен почему-то вспоминает о Юте. После того раза у квартиры Юты они виделись всего пару раз, на лестничной площадке, и каждый раз Юта был с разными девушками. Все они были иностранками, как под копирку одинаковыми, и Сычен старался прятать свое разочарование от самого себя, но удавалось редко. Он никогда не любил ветреных людей, но и судить человека за его образ жизни было не в его правилах. Просто почему-то хотелось верить, что Юта совсем другой, и это немного, но сбивало с обычного ритма сыченовой жизни.

Сычен покупает все необходимое, возвращается домой до того, как стемнеет, и замерзшими пальцами старается попасть в замок. Чертыхается под нос на китайском и роняет ключи. Вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Не успевает и рта открыть, как замок его двери щелкает, а у стены сбоку, привалившись к ней плечом, улыбается одними глазами Накамото Юта.

У него в светлых волосах тают снежинки, и он в своей привычной манере заглядывает Сычену прямо в душу.

\- Я ведь говорил, что зима в Токио бывает непредсказуемой. А ты снова ходишь без шапки. – Юта усмехается, а у Сычена сердце пропускает удар. Он щурит глаза, всматриваясь в аккуратные черты лица, и тихо хмыкает. – Может, чаю? – Юта улыбается чуть шире и смотрит на Сычена, заставляя того посильнее сжать в руках дверную ручку.

\- Ты сегодня один? – поднимая рюкзак с пола, тихо интересуется Сычен и старается выглядеть безразличным. Не дожидаясь ответа, нажимает на ручку и входит в квартиру. Слышит, как за ним закрывается дверь, и затылком чувствует прожигающий взгляд.

Сычен тянется к выключателю и вздрагивает. Холодных пальцев касаются чужие. Теплые. Сычен чувствует, как Юта сжимает его ладонь, оставляя их в темноте коридора, и Сычен готов поклясться, что слышит и кожей ощущает дыхание Юты. Он ощущает присутствие Юты так четко, что приходится закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох.

\- Проходи в кухню, - осторожно выпутывая руку, говорит Сычен и скидывает ботинки. Быстрым шагом направляется в комнату и оставляет в углу пакеты. Он подходит к плите, ставит чайник и касается ладонью груди. Сжимает свитер и прикрывает глаза. Сердце еще немного - и сломает оборону, вырвется наружу, и Сычен не понимает, почему оно так тянет и ноет.

\- У тебя мило. – Голос Юты спокойный, будто ничего не произошло, и Сычен старается выровнять дыхание. Поворачивается к нему, ловя заинтересованный взгляд, и отзеркаливает улыбку, хотя собственная получается немного кривой. – Ты рисуешь? – Юта поднимает с журнального столика хаотично разбросанные листы с набросками и просматривает один за другим. – Интересный стиль, - комментирует Юта и возвращает рисунки на место.

Сычен все это время молчит. В его голове каруселью крутятся десятки бессвязных мыслей. Сычен насыпает в чайник листья заварки и заливает их кипятком. Все его действия кажутся отточенными, будто на автомате, и Сычен не замечает заинтересованного пристального взгляда сбоку.

\- Тебе с сахаром? – Сычен наконец смотрит на Юту и облизывает губы. Получает утвердительный кивок и отправляет в чашку пару стиков.

На журнальный столик опускаются две чашки душистого красного чая, и Сычен усаживается на диван, забираясь на него с ногами. Юта же решает занять подушку на полу и обхватывает длинными пальцами горячие бока кружки.

\- Почему Япония? – первым нарушает тишину Юта. Он подпирает щеку кулаком, помешивая сахар, и с ожиданием смотрит на Сычена.

\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Сычен. – Просто показалось, что я смогу найти здесь себя. – Он едва заметно улыбается и смотрит в окно. Пересекаться взглядом с Ютой не хочется. Сычен закусывает губу изнутри и делает вдох.

\- Интересно, - хмыкает Юта. – Ты приехал из Китая, ведь так? – Юта рассматривает профиль Сычена и отпивает из чашки. Шикает, потому что кипяток, и вытаскивает кончик языка изо рта.

\- Не совсем, - поворачиваясь к Юте, отвечает Сычен. – Я приехал из Кореи. – Едва заметно улыбается и обнимает колени руками. – Я жил там около двух лет, но потом вдруг понял, что Сеул не мой город. Да и Корея... Не знаю. Я не чувствовал себя дома. Я задыхался там? – Сычен не знает, почему говорит это, но внутренний голос подсказывает, что так правильно. Он надеется, что его японского будет достаточно, чтобы донести свои мысли, и прячет кривую улыбку в чашке с чаем.

\- Думаешь, уехать - это лучший способ? – Юта отставляет чай и усмехается уголком рта. Сычен чувствует себя перед ним потерянным ребенком. – Куда бы ты ни ехал, ты всегда останешься собой. Все твои мысли, стиль жизни и привычки. Это всегда будет в тебе, не важно, на каком ты окажешься континенте. Или ты хотел сказать, что сбежал? – Юта поднимается на ноги, обходит стол и останавливается у дивана, где сидит Сычен.

\- Не думаю, что это твоё дело, - спокойно отвечает Сычен и поднимается с дивана. Его взгляд вмиг становится холодным, но выражение лица не меняется. Он стоит напротив Юты и смотрит прямо в глаза.

У Юты на лице спокойствие, а у Сычена в груди - землетрясение в двенадцать баллов. Сычен очень хочет, чтобы Юта ушел как можно скорее, потому что собственная душа - не то место, куда бы он хотел впускать Юту.

Юта только качает головой и взлохмачивает волосы на затылке. Засовывает руки в карманы и делает шаг вперед. Так, что Сычен может чувствовать его дыхание и тепло, исходящее от тела. Юта не касается его, просто разглядывает и молчит. Они стоят так целую вечность, как кажется Сычену, и он перестает чувствовать ноги. Прикрывает глаза, опуская голову, и сжимает в пальцах рукава свитера. Дышать становится больно. Усталость тяжелым грузом давит на плечи. Юта касается кончиками пальцев его подбородка и заставляет поднять голову. Глаза Сычена закрыты, и Юта смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы и подушечками ведет по скуле.

Тиканье часов больше не кажется Сычену раздражающим.

 

Входная дверь хлопает, и Сычен падает на диван. Утыкается лбом в колени и кусает губы. Внутренности стягивает узлом, и Сычен задыхается. Нужно срочно на воздух.

Он медленно поднимается на ноги, подходит к окну и открывает его, делает глубокий вдох. Запрокидывает голову и трет ладонями лицо. Морозный вечерний ветер пробирается под полы свитера. Сычену кажется, будто он ломается, как грифель карандаша.

Следующее утро встречает Сычена промерзшей квартирой и сквозняком. Сычен корит себя за неосторожность и, кутаясь в одеяло, поднимается с постели. Закрывает распахнутое настежь окно и накручивает батарею на максимум. Натягивает спортивные штаны, что волочатся по полу, и футболку. Находит в недрах шкафа длинный вязаный кардиган и накидывает на плечи.

Чашка горячего чая с тостами - и Сычен усаживается на диване в позе лотоса. Достает альбом с карандашом и начинает рисовать. Он делает эскиз для будущего рисунка на стене, и когда работа закончена - разбирает вчерашние покупки.

Сычен делает небольшую перестановку, освобождает место и наконец-то начинает заниматься стеной. Грунтует ее, создавая ровную поверхность, и оставляет все сохнуть. На это у Сычена уходит почти полдня. Он заказывает обед в одном из ближайших ресторанчиков и идет в душ, чтобы смыть с себя грунтовку.

Звонок в дверь раздается тогда, когда Сычен выходит из ванны в одном полотенце, и он досадно кривит губы, глядя на часы. Доставщик пришел слишком рано. Времени натягивать одежду нет. Сычен поправляет полотенце и достает из кармана пальто бумажник. Проворачивает ключ в замке и застывает, сталкиваясь взглядом с Ютой.

\- Я не вовремя? – Юта скользит взглядом по подтянутому телу и возвращается к лицу Сычена. Облизывает губы и шагает вперед. Улыбка на его губах пугает.

Ноги Сычена вмиг становятся ватными, и он понимает, что сдвинуться с места не может. Взгляд Юты вводит его в состояние гипноза, и это тоже немного пугает. Сычен сглатывает собравшуюся во рту слюну и чувствует, как в животе узлом завязывается волнение. Воздух становится тяжелым, давит на легкие, и Сычен хочет зажмуриться и вдохнуть полной грудью.

Кончиками пальцев Юта, едва касаясь, ведет вверх по руке, плечу, поднимается к изгибу шеи и скользит по линии скул. Наклоняется к Сычену, опаляя губы горячим дыханием, и облизывается, задевая кончиком языка губу Сычена.

Сычен вздрагивает, как от удара током, но не может пошевелиться. Ему кажется, будто тело скованно веревками, а в висках пульсирует кровь. В голове пусто, и хочется пить. От Юты исходит тяжелый запах древесины и хвои. Сычен задыхается, не имея возможности сделать вдох, и прикрывает глаза.

Пальцами Юта скользит по груди, надавливая, и спускается к животу. Проводит кончиками по кромке повязанного полотенца и усмехается.

\- Просто хотел узнать, - шепчет Юта, наклоняясь к уху Сычена, - как твои дела. - Юта отступает назад и подмигивает. Сует руки в карманы пальто и сбегает по лестнице.

Сычен стоит в полном оцепенении, выпуская из пальцев бумажник, и делает шаг в сторону. Приваливается спиной к холодной стене, сползает вниз и запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы. Нарочно бьётся затылком, стараясь прийти в себя. Сердце в груди колотится как сумасшедшее, будто ему вкололи пару ампул адреналина. Сычен ловит губами воздух и часто дышит. Кожа, где касались пальцы Юты, горит как от ожогов, и Сычен трет себя руками. Старается прогнать это чувство и хлопает по щекам.

Над головой раздается неуверенный голос, и Сычен медленно поднимает голову. Вспоминает о доставщике и, нащупав бумажник, протягивает несколько купюр.

\- С вами все в порядке? – Сычен расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на доставщика и рефлекторно кивает. С трудом поднимается на ноги, принимает заказ и закрывает дверь.

Заказанная еда остается стоять на кухонном столе. Сычен укладывается на кровать и смотрит в потолок. В голове вакуум, в ушах звенит, и давление, кажется, подскочило выше нормы. Сычен ладонью трет грудь слева и пытается понять, какого черта происходит с его жизнью.

 

Несколько дней Сычен не вылезает из кровати. Не выходит из дома и почти ничего не ест. Третий по счету альбом изрисован кривыми линиями. Сычен рисует сутки напролет, переносит все мысли на бумагу, отчего выходит что-то странное и несвязное. Чай в банке почти закончился, а недавно составленный плейлист больше не приносит удовольствия. Сычен решает, что пора продолжить работу над оформлением стены, но сначала решает принять душ.

Сычен сушит волосы пушистым полотенцем и рассматривает будущее место работы. Выкладывает краски и делает несколько фото пустой стены. Квартиру заполняют звуки китайской народной музыки, и Сычен наконец принимается за работу. Он погружается в себя настолько, что совсем не замечает, как за окном начинает темнеть.

На часах - половина шестого вечера. Сычен стирает тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба и разминает шею. Осматривает начатую работу и кивает сам себе. Делает небольшую уборку, чтобы материалы не мешались под ногами, и направляется в душ. Смывает с себя краску и тень усталости, а после понимает, что стоило бы выйти в магазин.

Сычен открывает окно, дабы проветрить помещение, и, проверив погоду, натягивает темные джинсы. Достает из шкафа футболку и набрасывает на плечи фланелевую рубашку в клетку. Поправляет воротник и запускает пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая отросшие пряди. Сычен рассматривает себя в зеркале и снимает с вешалки куртку. Застегивает ее под горло и натягивает кроссовки.

В подъезде темно, и Сычен на ощупь вставляет ключ в замок и закрывает дверь. Аккуратно спускается по лестнице и ставит себе галочку не забыть купить лампочку. Сломать шею он пока не готов.

Он выходит на улицу и вдыхает свежий воздух. Голова немного побаливает после нескольких безвылазных дней дома и запаха краски, и Сычен дает себе установку больше так не делать. Он медленно бредет в сторону супермаркета, сунув руки в карманы, и размышляет, что бы приготовить на ужин.

В магазине Сычен проводит около получаса. Сложности с японскими надписями заставляют Сычена дольше выбирать продукты, но он стоически справляется со своей задачей. Сычен подходит к кассе, выгружает продукты на ленту и рассматривает сладости на витрине. Тянется к шоколаду, но вздрагивает, когда уха касаются чужие губы.

\- Эти шоколадки невкусные. – Юта задевает сухими губами кромку уха, и Сычен чувствует, как тот улыбается. Разворачивает голову, сталкиваясь буквально нос к носу с Ютой, и отшатывается назад.

\- Не делай так, – серьезным тоном говорит Сычен и ступает на шаг вперед. Уши горят, как и лицо, но Сычен надеется, что этого не видно.

Юта только усмехается, забирая с полки несколько батончиков, и кладет на ленту к остальным покупкам.

Сычен чувствует себя неуютно под взглядом Юты и желает как можно скорее выйти на свежий воздух. Он складывает покупки в пакеты и, расплатившись, выходит из магазина. Сжимает ручки пакета в пальцах и осматривается по сторонам. Наверняка придется идти домой вместе с Ютой и уйти сейчас будет невежливо. Сычен хочет послать свое воспитание ко всем чертям.

\- Меня ждешь? – Сычен даже не удивляется. Ежится от порыва ветра и поворачивается на голос Юты.

\- С чего бы? – тихо отвечает он и рассматривает профиль Юты. Следит, как ловко длинные пальцы распечатывают пачку сигарет и как между пухлых губ пропадает кончик фильтра. – Не знал, что ты куришь. – Сычен наблюдает, как Юта делает вдох и через мгновение выпускает дым из приоткрытого рта.

\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - едва заметно улыбается Юта и в упор смотрит на Сычена. Протягивает пачку, предлагая Сычену закурить, но тот лишь отрицательно качает головой и отворачивается, натягивая рукава куртки до кончиков пальцев.

Сычен прокручивает в голове слова Юты и понимает, что, и правда, о нем ничего не знает. Только имя. Еще Сычен знает о татуировках на его теле и о том, что Юта бывает пугающим и странным. Слишком внезапным и... Сычен встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя ненужные мысли, и снова смотрит на Юту.

Тот делает очередную затяжку, тушит окурок и отправляет его в урну. Подходит к Сычену, забирает из рук пакеты и направляется в сторону дома.

\- Вообще-то я не девчонка и сам могу справиться. – Сычен закусывает губу и равняется с Ютой.

\- Никто и не говорил, что ты девчонка, – спокойно отвечает Юта. – Я просто хочу помочь. Руки ведь замерзнут. – Юта бросает на Сычена мимолетный взгляд и кивает на покрасневшие пальцы Сычена. – Пойдем, скоро начнется дождь. - Юта ускоряет шаг, оставляя Сычена позади, и тот еще некоторое время смотрит вслед, разглядывая широкую спину. В небе и правда начинает греметь. Сычен поднимает глаза и, тяжело вздыхая, устремляется за Ютой. Домой они идут в полной тишине.

 

У дверей квартиры Юта возвращает Сычену пакеты и поднимается на несколько ступеней вверх.

\- Если захочешь узнать меня лучше, просто приходи в гости. – Юта не оборачивается. Его голос звучит приглушенно, и Сычен едва не выпускает ключи из озябших пальцев. Он провожает Юту молчаливым взглядом, сжимая в руках пакеты с покупками, и когда дверь в квартиру Юты закрывается - оседает на пол. Думать трезво совсем не получается.

Сычен входит в квартиру, не включая ламп, и шагает на кухню. Свет уличных фонарей проникает через огромные окна, и Сычен, сгрузив покупки на стол, подходит к одному из окон. Касается лбом прохладного стекла и прикрывает глаза. В голове мысли путаются друг с другом, а в груди сердце колотится так громко и быстро, что ребра начинают болеть. Сычен не знает почему, но Юта кажется ему опасным. И это то самое, чего Сычен обещал себе избегать. Сычен сжимает пальцами ткань футболки и вздрагивает, когда за окном раздаются раскаты грома.

Он достает из кармана телефон и несколько минут пялится в разблокированный экран. Заходит в контакты и смотрит на номер Тэёна. Жгучее желание позвонить растекается внутри. Сычен закусывает губу до боли и блокирует телефон. Он должен научиться самостоятельно разбираться со своими проблемами.

Дождь за окном усиливается. Стучит по карнизу и стекает по стеклам. Сычен сидит за кухонным столом, постукивая пальцами, и думает, как быть. Не знает, правильное ли решение принимает, но совершать ошибки он никогда не перестанет. Он поднимается из-за стола и обувает кеды, загибая задники. Мнется на пороге и, делая глубокий вдох, выходит в подъезд.

Один пролет кажется длиною в вечность. Сычен на ватных ногах подходит к уже знакомой двери и без колебаний жмет на звонок. Замок щелкает несколько раз, а сердце Сычена останавливается на мгновение. Он успевает глубоко вдохнуть, зажмурив глаза, и выдохнуть перед тем, как встретиться с улыбающимся взглядом Юты Накамото.

Юта отходит в сторону, пропуская Сычена в квартиру, и ни слова не говорит. Ждет, пока Сычен скинет обувь и, обойдя его, приказывает следовать за ним.

Квартира Юты напоминает сыченову. Только здесь уютней и теплее. Сычен усаживается на диван, пока Юта ставит чайник, и эта ситуация кажется слишком знакомой. 

\- У меня нет красного чая, но есть очень вкусный чай из трав. Сам собирал. - Юта улыбается, глядя на Сычена, и показывает небольшую баночку. – В такую погоду он всегда поднимает настроение.

Сычен кивает, отвечая легкой улыбкой, и осматривается по сторонам. Стены квартиры украшены черно-белыми картинами, фотографиями, и на всех изображены девушки. Сычен кусает губу и бросает мимолетный взгляд на Юту, чтобы убедиться, что тот занят. Поднимается тихо с дивана и медленно подходит к одной из фотографий.

Дыхание резко спирает, и Сычен едва не давится воздухом. На всех фотографиях и картинах девушки связаны. Не просто связаны: это - искусство связывания кинбаку, о котором Сычен читал, когда изучал Японию и ее культуру. Сычен разглядывает каждую фотографию, касается кончиками пальцев рамок и чувствует, как подрагивают пальцы. Это выглядит красиво и захватывающе.

\- Нравится? – Сычен вздрагивает и напрягается всем телом. От тембра голоса Юты по спине проходит холодок. Волосы на затылке становятся дыбом, и язык прилипает к небу. Сычен старается расслабиться, поджимает пальцы на ногах и прикусывает кончик языка.

\- Это красиво, - тихо, стараясь собрать мысли воедино, шепчет Сычен. Он не понимает, почему его голос звучит так сипло, но во рту сухо, и дышать становится тяжелее. – Эстетично... – Сычен прикрывает глаза, ощущая обжигающее дыхание на шее, и все тело становится слишком чувствительным. Кожа покрывается мурашками.

\- Я только сейчас понял, - совсем тихо, щекоча кожу за ухом, шепчет Юта, и в его голосе проскальзывает улыбка. – Понял, что не знаю твоего имени. – Юта касается кончиками пальцев ладони Сычена и аккуратно поглаживает.

\- Самое время задать этот вопрос, - отвечает Сычен и, убирая руку, поворачивается к Юте. – Меня зовут Сычен, - он кривит губы в улыбке и, обойдя Юту, возвращается на диван.

\- Просто как-то повода не было, - пожимает плечами Юта и идет на кухню. Разливает чай и опускает перед Сыченом чашку с горячим напитком.

\- Эти фотографии… - Сычен старается сформулировать вопрос, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, но Юта, кажется, с легкостью читает все его мысли.

\- Они сделаны мной, - делая глоток, говорит Юта.

\- Значит, ты фотограф? – задает вполне логичный вопрос Сычен, продолжая рассматривать фотографии и картины на стенах.

\- И это тоже, - неоднозначно отвечает Юта. Улыбка на его губах кажется опаснее лезвия ножа, и Сычен не чувствует себя в безопасности. – Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, Сычен? Те девушки не просто модели. Тебе нравится то, как на их телах переплетаются узлы? – Юта смотрит в упор, и Сычен не может отвести от него взгляд.

\- Наверно,- пожимая плечами, тихо отвечает Сычен.

Юта только хмыкает на это и откидывается на спинку кресла. 

\- На твоем теле эти веревки смотрелись бы превосходно. – Он наклоняет голову набок и улыбается уголками губ. Ждет реакции Сычена и следит за ним, будто хищник за своей жертвой.

Сычен тушуется и кусает щеку изнутри. Внизу живота скручивает, и Сычен представляет себя на месте моделей с фото. Он пытается представить взгляд Юты, если бы тот увидел его таким, и это усугубляет положение. Кровь приливает к лицу. Сычен делает глубокий вдох и выдавливает из себя улыбку.

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Сычен. – Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. – Он надеется, что на этом разговор закончится, но Юта медленно поднимается и, подойдя к нему, опускается возле него на диван. Цепляет пальцами подбородок и разворачивает лицом к себе. 

У Юты глаза почерневшие; Сычен теряется и перестает дышать. Юта поглаживает большим пальцем подбородок Сычена, надавливает, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и придвигается совсем близко. Кончиком языка скользит по контуру и прихватывает нижнюю губу своими губами.

Сычен прикрывает глаза, сжимая в пальцах ткань рубашки, и не двигается. Чувствует, как Юта осторожно ласкает языком и посасывает губу, а после вздрагивает, когда Юта обхватывает ее зубами и слегка оттягивает. Сычен открывает глаза и расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на Юту. Старается унять дрожь в теле, но не выходит.

\- Если захочешь попробовать, просто скажи. – Юта шепчет в самые губы и приникает к ним в новом, неторопливом поцелуе. Трется губами, поглаживает языком и дразнится. Ладонью обхватывает лицо Сычена и пальцами ведет выше. Запускает их в волосы на затылке и чуть сжимает.

Из горла Сычена вырывается едва уловимый стон, который Юта слизывает с губ и тут же отстраняется. Разглядывает Сычена так близко и пальцами массирует кожу головы на затылке.

Сычен боится открывать глаза. Губы у Юты на вкус терпкие, слегка солоноватые. Сычен чувствует, как дыхание Юты опаляет собственные влажные губы, и рефлекторно облизывает их. Дышит тяжело и, наконец, позволяет себе взглянуть на Юту.

\- Красивый, – слабо улыбаясь, говорит Юта и отнимает руку. Пальцами стирает слюну с сыченовых губ.

\- А что, если хочу? – Голос Сычена звучит совсем тихо. Он ловит запястье Юты и смотрит на него, прищурив глаза. Пытается совладать с собственным колотящимся сердцем. В голове пусто, но Сычен уверен, что делает все правильно. Юта - самый плохой вариант из всех возможных, Сычен в этом уверен. Но Сычен хочет рискнуть.

Сычен тянется пальцами к лицу Юты и проводит кончиками по щеке. Скользит ниже, к подбородку, и ведет пальцами вниз по шее. Обхватывает ладонью и тянет Юту на себя. Сталкивается губами и утыкается лбом в лоб.

\- Что, если я хочу попробовать? Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. – Сычен шепчет в самые губы и легко прихватывает верхнюю, вовлекая Юту в поцелуй. Отстраняется и мажет губами по скуле.

\- Ты должен мне довериться, - поглаживая Сычена по щеке, отвечает Юта. - Пока ты не будешь мне доверять, ничего не выйдет. – Он приникает к губам Сычена и запускает ладонь под футболку. Заставляет Сычена откинуться назад на диван и нависает сверху. Скользит ладонью выше, задирая футболку, и надавливает на грудь. Снова ведет вниз, по подтянутому животу, и отнимает руку.

Юта нависает над Сыченом и наклоняется к уху. Кончиком языка обводит кромку и вбирает в рот мочку, слегка прикусывая и оттягивая. Целует за ухом и горячими губами ведет по шее. Покусывает кожу, заставляя Сычена запрокинуть голову, и языком рисует влажные узоры на подрагивающем кадыке.

Сычен пальцами цепляется за широкие плечи, сжимает их и прикрывает глаза. Дышит через рот и кусает губы. Прикосновения Юты заставляют его дрожать всем телом. Кажется, что Юта проходит по оголенным нервам, нарочито медленно и с издевкой, и Сычен хочет застонать в голос, потому что это одновременно больно, возбуждающе и хорошо, но он сдерживается. Сильнее впивается пальцами в плечи, чтобы контролировать свои желания. Ощущает, как под кожей напрягаются мышцы, и теряется в собственных ощущениях.

\- Ты должен довериться, - снова шепчет Юта, и Сычен вздрагивает, когда пальцы Юты скользят вниз, задевая пояс джинсов. – Просто верь. – Он оставляет в уголке рта Сычена короткий поцелуй и отстраняется. Помогает Сычену приподняться и стаскивает с его плеч рубашку. Тянет футболку вверх, вынуждая Сычена поднять руки, и откидывает ее на пол.

Юта рассматривает Сычена и кончиками пальцев ведет по рукам к плечам. Задевает острые косточки, гладит выпирающие ключицы. Юта придвигается ближе и на пробу касается языком ямочки на шее. Прикусывает кожу и целует так, что на месте его касания остается яркая метка. Юта не останавливается. Оставляет еще несколько алеющих пятен и зацеловывает медовую кожу. Миллиметр за миллиметром.

Сычен откидывает голову назад и позволяет себе расслабиться. Ему хорошо, и каждое касание Юты, пусть и мимолетное, приносит ему удовольствие. Он ладонью тянется к лицу Юты и обхватывает его, притягивая к себе дрожащими пальцами. Тычется губами, прося поцелуя, и утягивает Юту за собой, проталкивая язык в его рот.

Поцелуй получается смазанным, мокрым и торопливым. Юта поглаживает бока Сычена, царапает короткими ногтями, оставляя заметные красные полосы, и надавливает пальцами на ребра. Заставляет Сычена выгнуться и сцеловывает с губ очередной стон.

Сычен чувствует чужое возбуждение и выгибается, кусая губы. Взгляд Юты пьянит похлеще любого алкоголя. В глазах Юты плещется желание и восхищение. Сычену нравится мысль, что Юта хочет его, и от того, как он смотрит на его губы, Сычену становится дурно.

\- Твое тело просто создано для того, чтобы его украсили узлы шибари. - Юта касается лба Сычена своим и шепчет в губы. - Сводишь с ума, - тяжело дыша, добавляет Юта и прижимается припухшими от поцелуев губами к губам Сычена.

Сычен дрожащими пальцами ныряет под свитер Юты и тянет его вверх. Смотрит на Юту из-под подрагивающих ресниц и в который раз облизывает пересохшие губы. Сычен помнит татуировки на его теле. Сычен хочет к ним прикоснуться. Он поднимает свитер выше, к груди, и Юта наконец помогает ему, скидывая одежду на пол.

Ладонями Сычен ведет по груди, оглаживает кожу и останавливается там, где сердце. Прислушивается к чужому ритму и улыбается. Сычен толкает Юту назад и наваливается сверху. Слизывает ухмылку с припухших губ и кончиками пальцев очерчивает аккуратно выведенные линии цветов на ребрах.

Он наклоняется ниже, желая провести по тем самым линиям языком, но Юта ловит его за подбородок и притягивает к себе. Обнимает рукой за пояс, фиксируя, и перемещает руку на затылок. Запускает в волосы и легко сжимает, не давая Сычену вырваться.

\- Слишком рано, - шепчет Юта и прикусывает губу Сычена. Оттягивает ее, а после проникает языком в рот и ласкает небо и язык Сычена. Щекочет, дразнится и целует развязно. Сжимает волосы крепче, и Сычен давится собственными стонами. Дышать нечем. Легкие горят от невозможности сделать вдох, и эта боль дарит Сычену наслаждение.

Юта одним движением возвращается в сидячее положение и усаживает Сычена к себе на бедра. Держит в ладонях его лицо и заглядывает в глаза. Поглаживает большими пальцами щеки и следит, как тяжело вздымается грудь Сычена. 

Сычен думает, как выглядит сейчас: с раскрасневшимися щеками и растрёпанными волосами, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью и мутным от возбуждения взглядом. Но Юта по-прежнему смотрит на него с неприкрытым желанием и нежностью, так, словно Сычен - самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни. И Сычен чувствует, как сердце готовится вырваться из грудной клетки, потому что он хочет, чтобы Юта сделал его своим. Чтобы смотрел так только на него. И желал только его.

Сычен утыкается лбом в плечо и согревает кожу Юты горячим дыханием. Плавится под аккуратными ласками широких ладоней на пояснице и осторожно целует в шею. Они проводят в таком положении еще немного времени, пока Сычен не отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Юте в глаза.

\- Наверно, мне уже пора, - тихо шепчет Сычен. Он осторожно сползает с колен и поднимает с пола футболку. – Спасибо за чай. – Он едва заметно улыбается. Устало и сонно. Прихватывает с дивана рубашку и направляется в коридор. Уже у самой двери, когда Сычен касается дверной ручки, на животе плотным кольцом смыкаются горячие ладони, и Юта лбом утыкается в затылок, оставляя в волосах короткий поцелуй.

\- Я подожду, пока ты не будешь готов... – Юта касается губами кожи шеи, что не скрыта одеждой, и выпускает Сычена из рук. Приваливается плечом к стене и следит, как за Сыченом закрывается дверь.   
Сычен на ватных ногах спускается по лестнице и заходит в квартиру. Прикрывает за собой дверь и стекает по ней на пол, вытягивая ноги и стукаясь затылком о дверь. Кожа в местах, где ее касались руки и губы Юты, горит. Он пальцами тянется к меткам и трет их подушечками. Кожа там жжется, но это так приятно, что Сычен улыбается сам себе.

В голове ни одной мысли. Пустота и шум. Сычен устал настолько, что не уверен, доберется ли до кровати, и ему кажется, будто вся энергия осталась этажом выше. Он с трудом отталкивается от пола и поднимается на ноги. Заходит в ванную комнату и включает холодную воду. Умывается несколько раз, чтобы привести себя в чувства, опирается на раковину и рассматривает себя в зеркале.

Губы припухшие, красные; Сычен облизывает их, наклоняя голову набок, и щурит глаза. Он думает о словах Юты и о ситуации в целом. Тянется к полотенцу и, вытерев лицо, уходит в комнату. Падает на расстеленную кровать и сверлит взглядом потолок. Думать трезво сейчас не получается. В голове только Юта с этими его губами и поцелуями. Юта с его черными как пропасть глазами. Юта, который опасный, непредсказуемые и чужой. Но Сычену почему-то катастрофически хочется довериться ему и сделать своим.

Сычен перекатывается на бок, подтягивая к себе ноги, обнимает одеяло и закрывает глаза. Спасительный сон накрывает буквально сразу, и Сычен проваливается в пустоту, надеясь, что утром все станет легче и проще.

***

 

Март подкрадывается совсем неожиданно. У Сычена накапливается слишком много работы, а все свободное время он проводит за росписью стен квартиры. Выбираться из дома удается только под вечер. Они не видятся с Ютой которую неделю, и за это время Сычен успевает о многом подумать. Решает что-то для себя и наконец принимает тот факт, что, наверно, Юта нравится ему больше, чем просто заботливый сосед сверху.

Сычен несколько раз порывается зайти к нему в гости, но почему-то каждый раз останавливает себя, считая, что еще рано. Он загружает себя еще большим количеством работы, и сил на что-то, кроме этого, не остается совсем.

В середине марта Сычен наконец заканчивает работу над декором квартиры, сдает последние переводы и принимает решение пару недель передохнуть. Он неожиданно для себя покупает билет в Киото, чтобы провести время наедине с собой и своими мыслями, и это - лучшее решение, по мнению Сычена, потому что отдых действительно получается сказочным.

Сычен встречает новых людей, практикует свой японский и отдыхает ото всех волнений и переживаний. Набирается энергии, восстанавливает силы и просто отдыхает душой. Сычен думает, что Япония, и правда, чудесная страна. Куда бы он ни поехал, ему уютно и комфортно.

Сычен возвращается как раз тогда, когда в Токио зацветают первые деревья сакуры. Специально для этого он покупает себе в Киото кимоно и надевает его, чтобы посетить один из парков Токио и фестиваль Ханами. Сычен аккуратно надевает кимоно и разглядывает себя в зеркале. Черная шёлковая ткань приятно касается кожи, и Сычен поправляет на себе одежду, как его научили в Киото. 

Черная ткань с ручной росписью в виде золотых цветов кажется Сычену завораживающе красивой, и ему не терпится поскорее выйти на улицу. От любования его отвлекает звонок в дверь. Сычен вздрагивает, а сердце на мгновение останавливается. Сычен более чем уверен, что там, за дверью, никто иной, как Юта. И это их первая встреча спустя почти месяц.

Сычен делает глубокий вдох и подходит к двери. Выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, проворачивает ключ в замке и открывает дверь.

\- Замечательно выглядишь. – На лице Юты как всегда спокойствие, а на губах - теплая улыбка. Он рассматривает Сычена, совсем не скрывая восхищения, и от его взгляда по телу разливается тепло. – Хотел пригласить тебя на фестиваль. Вижу, я вовремя.

Сычен закусывает губу, пряча улыбку, и согласно кивает. Разглядывает Юту в ответ и отмечает, что в кимоно он выглядит еще более привлекательным. На Юте кимоно из такого же черного шелка, только рисунок совсем другой. На нем аккуратными линиями художника выведены огненно-красные языки пламени, и Сычен думает, что Юте это подходит.

\- Ты тоже превосходно выглядишь, - тихо говорит Сычен и делает шаг вперед. Равняется с Ютой, заглядывает в глаза и кусает губу изнутри.

Юта улыбается уголками губ и кончиками пальцев касается щеки Сычена. У него пальцы теплые, и Сычену кажется, будто маленькие разряды тока проходят под кожей. Юта осторожно скользит подушечками по скуле и оставляет легкое прикосновение в уголке рта. Сычен понимает, что безумно за этим скучал.

\- Это кимоно будто создано специально для тебя. – Юта шепчет совсем тихо и отстраняется. Улыбается чуть шире и отступает на шаг назад, давая Сычену выйти из квартиры.

Они не спеша идут по улице, и Сычен рассказывает о том времени, что они не виделись. Рассказывает о завале на работе, о законченной фреске в квартире и о поездке в Киото. Он делится воспоминаниями, будто они с Ютой давние друзья, и впервые не чувствует давящего чувства тревоги. Впервые рядом с Ютой Сычен чувствует себя расслаблено, и нет ни единой лишней мысли. 

Юта рассказывает, что прошедшие недели он провел дома, в Осаке, с родными. Говорит, что Сычен обязательно должен побывать и там, потому что Осака - замечательный город. Он рассказывает о своей работе фотографа и о предстоящей выставке. Приглашает туда Сычена и обещает как-нибудь сделать несколько снимков и для него.

Сычен делится с Ютой своей давней мечтой увидеть цветение сакуры и о предвкушении, что распирает его в эту секунду. Сычен выглядит маленьким ребенком, который первый раз увидел мир, и это делает его таким теплым, искренним, что Юте вдруг очень хочется его поцеловать.

В парке многолюдно, но это не мешает Сычену восхищаться цветением. Он старается держаться как можно ближе к Юте, чтобы не потеряться, цепляется пальцами за длинные рукава его кимоно и с восторгом шепчет, как прекрасна сакура в своем цвету. Сычен видел, как цветет сакура, но в Японии это совсем другое. Сычен прикрывает глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, и чувствует на языке едва уловимую сладость.

Они прогуливаются по территории парка, куда, кажется, сошелся весь Токио, и Сычен чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым. Юта покупает для Сычена сладости, рассказывает старинные легенды и обнимает, прижимая к себе, когда в толпе толкаются люди. 

Время в компании Юты пролетает совсем незаметно. Сычен успевает налюбоваться прекрасными и нежными цветками, загадать желание у небольшого пруда и пообещать Юте, что он непременно съездит с ним в Осаку в следующем году, чтобы полюбоваться сакурой и там.

Ближе к вечеру, когда начинает холодать, Юта предлагает отправиться домой, и они возвращаются пешком, чтобы продлить время прогулки. Под длинными рукавами кимоно никто не замечает, как Юта цепляется мизинцем за мизинец Сычена, и они вместе в полной тишине бредут по заполненным улицам города.

 

\- Спасибо за сегодня, - у дверей квартиры благодарит Сычен и улыбается. Ему очень хочется продлить это мгновение, побыть рядом, и он надеется, что Юта чувствует то же самое.

\- Это тебе спасибо. – Юта дарит ответную улыбку и оставляет поцелуй на щеке. Они продолжают стоять в полной тишине, глядя друг другу глаза, и когда Юта уже собирается уходить, Сычен ловит его запястье и утыкается лбом в затылок. Они стоят так еще несколько минут, не шевелясь, и Сычен скользит по запястью к ладони и переплетает их пальцы.

\- Поцелуй меня, - тихо говорит он и чуть сильнее сжимает горячую ладонь. Отстраняется, позволяя Юте развернуться, и скользит кончиком языка по губам, заглядывая в глаза.

Губы у Юты мягкие, с привкусом сладкой ваты, которую они ели в парке. Он осторожно, на пробу, касается губ Сычена и трется о них, задевая языком. Обхватывает губами нижнюю, заставляя Сычена приоткрыть рот, и медленно целует. Переплетает их языки, поглаживает небо и надавливает ладонью на затылок, прижимая ближе.

Сычен хватается пальцами за локти Юты и отвечает на поцелуй. Расслабляется, позволяя Юте вести, и теряется в собственных ощущениях. Ему хорошо и хочется больше. Этот поцелуй - не такой, как раньше. Он приносит совсем иные ощущения, и это так хорошо, что прекращать не хочется. Сычен медленно отстраняется и пальцем стирает с уголка рта слюну. Кусает губы и кончиком носа касается носа Юты.

\- Я хочу довериться тебе, - тихо шепчет Сычен и прикладывает палец к губам Юты, когда тот собирается что-то сказать. – Даже если пожалею об этом, сегодня и сейчас я хочу просто довериться тебе. – Сычен обнимает Юту за шею и приникает к его губам. Запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы и целует сладко, глубоко и развязно. Стонет в поцелуй, когда широкие ладони прижимают к себе, и сгорает от тепла, что исходит от Юты.

Юта обхватывает ладонь Сычена и ведет за собой. Пропускает в квартиру, закрывает дверь и обнимает, прижимая к своей груди.

Сычен чувствует, как колотится собственное сердце и волнение комом застревает в горле. Ладони Юты на животе горячие, и у Сычена в груди разгорается пожар. Он плавится от каждого касания, поцелуя и решает, что сегодня он просто отдастся своим желаниям.

Юта подталкивает Сычена вперед, указывая на закрытую дверь, и следом заходит в спальню. Включает ночник, отчего комната заполняется тусклым светом, и обнимает Сычена, прижимает к себе. Носом ведет по оголенной шее, вдыхает сладковатый аромат кожи. Он дурманит, пьянит, и Юта не упускает возможности лизнуть кожу за ухом. Поглаживает ладонями живот и осторожно развязывает кимоно, продолжая покрывать шею влажными поцелуями.

Он отстраняется, обходит Сычена и становится перед ним. Развязывает пояс, ловя взгляд Сычена, и откидывает часть кимоно на пол. Халат медленно распахивается, и Юта подходит вплотную к Сычену, медленно стаскивая с плеч шелковую ткань. Та падает к ногам с тихим шелестом, и Юта оставляет на плече Сычена легкое прикосновение.

Сычен прикрывает глаза, откинув голову назад, и дышит через приоткрытые губы. Облизывает их часто и кусает от волнения. Прикосновения Юты бабочками ложатся на кожу, щекочут и пускают по телу дрожь.

Юта не оставляет без внимания ни единого миллиметра кожи на шее, и Сычен чувствует, как горит каждая метка ярким клеймом. Хочется прикоснуться к ним пальцами, надавить сильнее, чтобы прочувствовать ярче, но Сычен не может даже шелохнуться. Юта кусает выпирающие острые ключицы и оглаживает бока. Прижимает Сычена к себе ближе, так, что разгоряченное тело трётся о шелк кимоно, и Сычен тихо стонет в поцелуй, потому что ему хорошо только от одних поцелуев. Думать, что произойдет дальше, не хочется.

\- Ты так сладко пахнешь. - Юта играет губами с мочкой и оттягивает аккуратный гвоздик серьги. Сычен в ответ только втягивает воздух и прикусывает губу сильнее, потому что все, что делает Юта, доводит его до исступления. - Сычен-а, - Юта отстраняется и его взгляд меняется. Становится серьезным, и Сычен напрягается всем телом. Юта, кажется, это замечает и сглаживает все осторожной улыбкой. - Я должен кое-что спросить. Это важно. - Юта берет Сычена за руку и поглаживает костяшки пальцев в успокаивающем жесте. - Я должен знать о состоянии твоего здоровья. - Юта опускает взгляд на мгновение, но сразу возвращает его к лицу Сычена. - Травмы или переломы? Диабет или проблемы с кровообращением? Я должен знать любую мелочь, иначе ничего не получится. - Юта касается ладонью щеки Сычена и ждет. - Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

Сычен задумывается, кусая губы, и вспоминает каждый поход к врачу. Перебирает все до мелочей, но в голову ничего не приходит. Он всегда вел спокойный образ жизни. Делал осмотр каждый год и, кроме редких простуд от неосторожности, ни на что не жаловался. Сычен наконец фокусирует взгляд на Юте и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Полностью здоров, - шепчет он. Хочется добавить, что единственное, чем он сейчас болеет, - это сам Юта, но решает не говорить об этом вслух. - Могу показать свою медицинскую карту, - растягивая губы в полуулыбке, добавляет Сычен, а на лице Юты распускается счастливая улыбка, и он приникает к губам Сычена, оставляя на них гореть еще один поцелуй.

Юта избавляет Сычена от оставшейся на теле ткани и делает короткий шаг назад. Жадным взглядом скользит по коже, любуется подтянутым телом и ловит взгляд Сычена. Едва заметно улыбается, замечая искусанные губы, и, обхватив за пояс рукой, тянет на себя.

У Юты ладони горячие; он скользит кончиками пальцев от бедра выше. Обхватывает бока и ведет по ребрам. Перемещает ладони на грудь и между пальцев сжимает твердые горошины сосков. Оттягивает, следя за реакцией, и довольно улыбается.

У Сычена подкашиваются ноги, и он резко хватается за плечи Юты, чтобы обрести опору. Впивается короткими ногтями и тяжело дышит. Когда кожу груди обдает горячим дыханием, Сычен опускает глаза и сжимает пальцы на плечах Юты сильнее. Кончик проворного языка ласкает ореол соска, щекочет, и Юта зубами обхватывает потемневшую горошину. Тянет и играет языком.

Перед глазами все плывет, и Сычен едва удерживается на ногах. Ему хочется больше прикосновений. Хочется чувствовать Юту всем телом, потому он тянется к поясу его кимоно и развязывает узел непослушными пальцами. Трогает желанное тело и царапает грудь.

Юта помогает снять с него длинный халат кимоно и тянет Сычена за собой. Подводит к кровати и оглаживает контуры лица. Подталкивает назад, заставляя сесть, и смотрит сверху вниз. Юта обхватывает подбородок и приподнимает голову Сычена, цепляя взгляд. Надавливает пальцем на нижнюю губу, собирая с нее вязкую слюну, а после коротко целует.

Он отходит от Сычена, оставляя его сидеть на краю кровати, и открывает ящик огромного комода. Сычен замечает смотанные веревки разных размеров и закусывает от волнения губу. Разглядывает широкую спину Юты, на которой тонким плетением кустарника прорастают чернильные узоры татуировок, и желает как можно скорее к ним прикоснуться. 

\- Доверься мне, - возвращаясь к Сычену, говорит Юта. Приподнимает подбородок Сычена и гладит по щеке. – Ты такой красивый. Чистый, как холст. Хочу украсить твоё тело. – Юта тянет Сычена на себя, помогая подняться, и становится сзади. – Это может быть долго, - на грани слышимости шепчет Юта. – Просто скажи, если что-то не так. – Он оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на плече и отстраняется.

Сычен чувствует, как копчика касается ворсистая веревка, и Юта ведет выше, щекочет и заставляет Сычена втягивать воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. В голове Сычена - полный беспорядок, он не знает, чего ожидать, но страха нет. Только любопытство и желание, чтобы прикосновения Юты не заканчивались. Одна мысль о том, что Юта считает его красивым, заставляет сердце биться чаще. Сычен чувствует, как его обнимают сильные руки; Юта задевает возбужденную плоть всего на мгновение, но у Сычена внутри взрываются сотни галактик и рассыпаются осколками.

По влажной коже скользит мягкая веревка. Сычен чувствует, как Юта обвязывает веревкой под руками, и она вьется по шее, груди, сплетаясь витками в первый крепкий узел. Юта надавливает слегка ладонью, чтобы Сычен чувствовал четче, и делает следующую обвязку, осторожно завязывая узел чуть ниже груди. Юта берет свободный конец веревки и будто кисточкой рисует на ребрах новые узоры. 

Сычен теряется в ощущениях, потому что каждый новый узел, каждое касание веревки дает возможность почувствовать каждый кусочек собственного тела. Он ощущает, как по венам горячей лавой бежит кровь, как покалывает кончики пальцев и стучит, грохочет сердце где-то в желудке. Возбуждение Сычена давит, пульсирует, но Юта не позволяет Сычену двигаться. Сычен тонет в собственных эмоциях. Они кажутся ему слишком яркими, и Сычен более чем уверен, что все его эмоции контролирует Юта. Это пугает и возбуждает одновременно. 

Юта обвязывает грудь, создавая из узлов прочную сетку, и Сычен может ощутить каждую мышцу в теле. Он хочет увидеть лицо Юты, он уверен, что тот выглядит убийственно. Юта красив настолько, что даже больно становится. Сычен хочет его себе, целиком и полностью. И от мысли, что именно сейчас Сычен принадлежит Юте, голова идет кругом.

Каждое касание Юты волнует и пускает по телу новые волны возбуждения. Каждая обвязка, умело затянутая узлом, ложится на кожу благоговеньем, и Сычен отдается полностью своим ощущениям. Его переполняют эмоции; Сычен никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. 

Его руки плотно связаны джутовой веревкой, и Сычен не может позволить себе прикоснуться к Юте, хотя очень хочется. Юта обходит его, становясь перед ним, и Сычен жадно впитывает его красоту и сосредоточенность в себя, чтобы запомнить, как выглядит совершенство. Он надеется, что этот момент продлится как минимум вечность.

Сычен чувствует, как веревки обхватывают ягодицы и ноги, и он еще четче ощущает свое тело. Впервые Сычен настолько уязвим, но это нравится ему. А еще ему нравится, как на него смотрит Юта. У Юты в глазах желание и обожание. Сычен заглядывает за спину Юте, где на стене висит огромное зеркало в пол, и давится воздухом. Смотреть на себя со стороны кажется чем-то запретным. Сычен разглядывает идеально обвязанную будто паучьей сеткой грудь и вздрагивает, когда горячие пальцы касаются стоящего члена.

Юта опускается на одно колено и Сычен замечает, с каким упоением тот рассматривает аккуратно-ровный член. В любой другой ситуации Сычен бы пожелал прикрыться, но сейчас он хочет, чтобы Юта видел только его. Юта собирает большим пальцем выступившую капельку на головке и мажет пальцем по низу живота, надавливает, заставляя Сычена напрячься всем телом. Юта достает из небольшой коробки еще одну веревку, чуть тоньше предыдущей, и обматывает у основания члена, затягивая не так крепко, но ощутимо. Она кольцом сдавливает кожу, а у Сычена спирает дыхание и горит в легких.

Под мошонкой Юта стягивает веревку в еще один узел, а у Сычена конец света в груди, не иначе. Сычен уверен, что балансирует на грани пропасти, но упасть не позволяют крепкие руки. Он все еще не понимает, как выходит держаться. От одного только вида серьезного Юты член пульсирует до белых пятен перед глазами и боли в каждой мышце. Он чувствует возбуждение так, будто его можно коснуться, лизнуть, и это приятно до покалываний в кончиках пальцев.

Юта делает новый узел внизу живота и отходит на шаг назад. Рассматривает свою работу и облизывает пересохшие губы. У Юты в глазах - языки хищного пламени, и Сычен в них теряется. Сгорает заживо и оседает пеплом. На висках и лбу Юты блестит пот, и Сычен хочет собрать его губами и попробовать, какой Юта на вкус. Юта пальцами скользит по веревкам, что складываются в ромбы на груди и животе, и подушечками касается твердых сосков.

Сычена будто током прошибает. Он едва удерживается на ногах, а Юта улыбается восхищенно и подходит ближе. Становится сзади и смотрит Сычену через плечо, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом в зеркале. Юта легкими касаниями пальцев гладит разгоряченную кожу Сычена, и любование на его лице дает Сычену прочувствовать свое возбуждение слишком остро. 

Веревки давят на тело, и Сычен изнывает от дразнящих касаний. Он чувствует себя беспомощным, открытым перед Ютой, и от этого в горле стает ком. Дышать сложно. В голове нет ни единой мысли о том, что же будет дальше, но воображение рисует такие картины, от которых Сычен еще немного - и точно кончит.

Юта осторожно и нарочито медленно, будто дразнит, избавляется от одежды и целует Сычен в плечо. Юта горячий, от него исходит жар. Он со своими татуировками на подтянутом теле в отражении смотрится убийственно привлекательным, будто сошел с картинок самой лучшей манги.

\- Хочу тебя, - дрожащим голосом просит Сычен, и ему совсем не кажется, что он выглядит жалким. Наоборот. Он видит желание в глазах Юты и хочет как можно скорее ощутить его в себе. Сычен, правда, не уверен, что сможет это пережить. Веревка между ягодиц слегка давит, и Сычен кусает губы. Он ждет, пока Юта сделает хоть что-то, но совсем не ожидает, что Юта окажется перед ним, сжимая узлы в длинных пальцах и заставляя все веревки натянуться.

Сычен на пределе. Он задыхается, когда Юта тянет его на себя и вовлекает в поцелуй. Он не похож на предыдущие. Он более властный, собственнический и напористый. Юта раздвигает губы Сычена языком, вылизывает горячий рот и кусает. Он тянет за веревки подобно умелому кукловоду. Сычен рассыпается на молекулы и погибает каждую секунду. Погибает от жесткого напора мягких губ и от желания, чтобы его телом обладали прямо сейчас. Ему так нужно, чтобы Юта был ближе, что от этого желания он готов разреветься, как капризный ребенок. Потому что Юта - это его эгоистичный каприз.

Юта жгучими поцелуями покрывает шею, будто жалит. Засасывает кожу и ставит метки одну за другой. Сычен не хочет думать, как будет выглядеть его шея утром, но мысль о метках, которые еще не скоро сойдут, подливает масла в огонь его ощущений. Он наблюдает за Ютой в зеркало, сквозь мутную дымку на глазах, и вид собственного тела, что украшают веревочные узоры, приводит в восторг.

Проворный язык Юты ласкает и смачивает потемневшие ореолы сосков. Юта щекочет кончиком языка вершинки, не оставляя без внимания ни одну, обхватывает губами и втягивает в рот. Сычен запрокидывает голову и выгибается. С губ срывается громкий стон; Сычен стонет имя Юты. Просит взять его, потому что еще немного, и он точно рассыплется в его руках. Сломается и кончится как человек.

А Юта продолжает дразнить, тянуть за веревки так, как вздумается, так, как нужно, и оставляет на груди новые распускающиеся пятна. Веревки давят, дают Сычену почувствовать все новые и новые ощущения, и он задыхается, захлебывается собственными эмоциями. Потому что хорошо и одновременно больно. Сычен сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью.

Юта толкает его на кровать, наваливается сверху и дарит очередной поцелуй с привкусом соли на губах. Целует прикрытые веки, осыпает лицо поцелуями и кончиками пальцев пробегает по твердому члену, отчего Сычен выгибается под ним натянутой струной и стонет так громко, что горло начинает саднить.

На губах Юты - улыбка, и он осторожно переворачивает Сычена на живот и помогает подняться на колени. Ноги Сычена разъезжаются в немой просьбе взять его, но пока рано. Юта тянет за веревку, и Сычен взвывает от того, как она натягивается и трет между ягодиц. Юта заставляет Сычена приподняться, обнимает ладонью за пояс, придерживая, и поглаживает низ живота.

Сычену хорошо до слез. От осторожных поглаживаний становится немного легче. Его распирает от желания почувствовать член Юты в себе. Юта прижимается грудью к спине Сычена, и тот может почувствовать упирающееся в ягодицы возбуждение. Юта горячий и твердый. Сычен изнывает от желания коснуться его и трется бедрами, желая быть ближе. Юта пальцами сжимает подбородок, разворачивая голову Сычена к себе, и властно целует. Сталкивается зубами, посасывает губы и второй рукой слегка натягивает верёвку на спине, глотая глухой стон Сычена.

\- Юта, - голос дрожит. Сычен смотрит на Юту с обожанием и чувствует, как щиплет в уголках глаз. Ему так хорошо, что он готов позволить Юте делать с ним все, что тот пожелает, только бы это все не заканчивалось.

Юта мажет губами по виску Сычена и мягко толкает его на кровать. Горячими ладонями обхватывает бедра, фиксирует и буквально ложится сверху. Целует острые лопатки, прихватывает губами кожу и дарит еще несколько меток на спине. Его губы кажутся раскаленным железом. Юта трётся твердым членом между ягодиц и заставляет Сычена бесстыдно скулить и изнывать.

Короткими поцелуями Юта спускается по выпирающим на хребте косточкам и целует ямочки на пояснице. Влажными от пота ладонями обхватывает половинки ягодиц и сжимает их до приятной боли. Раздвигает шире и мнет в ладонях.

Сычен подается назад и раздвигает ноги шире. Откровенно стонет и выгибается. Сычен кусает простынь, чтобы хоть как-то держаться, и широко распахивает глаза, когда сжатого колечка мышц касается горячее. Сычен зажмуривается до белых пятен и пытается уйти от прикосновений, потому что это уже слишком, он не выдерживает. Только Юта держит крепко и не дает даже шелохнуться.

Вслед за касанием языка Сычен чувствует холодную смазку и стискивает зубы сильнее, потому что пальцы у Юты горячие и длинные. Он массирует вход круговыми движениями, гладит и слегка надавливает, позволяя пальцу проскользнуть меньше, чем на фалангу. Юта продолжает поглаживать края входа и проталкивает палец чуть глубже.

Сычен вздрагивает и подается назад. Желание получить больше пульсирует в висках, но Юта так крепко держит одной рукой за бедра, что Сычен буквально ощущает, как на коже расцветают синяки. Сычен плавится, изнывает от медленных поглаживаний внутренних стенок и скулит в простыню. От каждого движения Юты хочется закричать во все горло, потому что это слишком для него одного. Сычен не уверен, что его сердце выдержит.

Юта добавляет еще один палец, растягивая Сычена медленно, сладко, и покрывает спину поцелуями. Прижимается ближе, чтобы губами достать до уха, и кусает за шею там, где пульсирует вена. Юта сгибает пальцы в жарком входе и надавливает на мягкие стенки. Разводит пальцы, кружит ими внутри и наконец добавляет еще два пальца, вызывая у Сычена слишком бурную реакцию в тот самый момент, когда вторая его рука стягивает веревку на груди. Сычен выгибается, а Юта довольно улыбается.

Сычен чувствует пустоту, когда пальцы исчезают, но ненадолго. Растянутого входа касается влажная от смазки головка, и Сычен прикусывает губу до крови и ловит искры перед глазами. Внутри него планеты разрываются как воздушные шарики, разлетаются маленькими звездами и возносят Сычена к небесам.

Юта входит медленно, растягивая собой стенки входа, и крепче сжимает бедра Сычена. Выходит из него, оставляя только головку, и мощным толчком заполняет Сычена до краев.

\- Господи. - Сычен взвывает, дергается, натягивая веревки на теле, так, что те сильнее впиваются в кожу, и сходит сума. Он позволяет себе упасть в пропасть, вырываясь из рук, и летит бесконечно долго. Он чувствует, как член Юты растягивает его изнутри, заполняет собой, и Сычен душу готов продать, чтобы это все не заканчивалось.

Юта двигается размашисто, входит глубоко, буквально разрывая Сычена изнутри. Держит крепко, покрывая спину поцелуями, и по-собственнически прижимает к себе. Юта ладонями раздвигает ягодицы, и Сычен не может думать ни о чем, кроме мощных толчков и чувстве удовольствия, что растекается под кожей. Юта стонет у самого уха хрипло, ставит очередную метку чуть ниже затылка и кусает Сычена за загривок, вызывая всплеск ярчайших эмоций и ощущений.

Юта заполняет собой не только внутри. Он врастает под кожу, сплетается узлами, и Сычен уже не знает, где та самая грань между ними. Юта обладает телом Сычена полностью. Оно принадлежит ему так же, как и душа Сычена.

Сычен крошится, ломается в руках Юты замком из песка, и его накрывает волной удовольствия. Когда Юта резко отстраняется, выходя из горячего тела, Сычен чувствует, как простынь под ним и живот становятся мокрыми от вязкой спермы, а спина покрывается белесыми каплями.

Юта натягивает веревку на спине так, что весь механизм узлов и веревок приходит в действие, и Сычен давится гортанным стоном, падая на простыни безвольной куклой. Веревки впиваются в кожу, узел между ягодиц давит на припухшие края входа, и Сычен переживает еще одну маленькую смерть. Юта прижимает его к тяжело вздымающейся груди и покрывает лицо поцелуями. Сычен задыхается от того, насколько Юта осторожен и мягок.

\- Мой, - между поцелуями шепчет Юта и оглаживает тело Сычена ладонями. Целует подбородок и притягивает еще ближе.

Сычен льнет к горячему и влажному телу, тычется слепыми поцелуями в губы и шепчет неразборчиво. Ему просто нужно чувствовать Юту рядом. Так близко, как только возможно.

Юта между поцелуями расплетает узлы, откидывая веревки на пол, и освобождает Сычена от пут. Только ощущение, что Сычен все еще под контролем паутины, никуда не девается. Юта переплетает пальцы с сыченовыми и подносит сплетенные руки к губам. Трется о них и смотрит на Сычена. На губах Юты - нежная улыбка, совсем не такая, как раньше, и Сычен тянется пальцами к лицу Юты и устало улыбается в ответ.

Сычену хорошо и сладко. Ему тепло, и шевелиться нет ни сил, ни желания. Юта рядом, горячий, прижимающий к себе как самое хрупкое и драгоценное сокровище мира, и Сычен, прикрыв глаза, утыкается носом в шею и обнимает за пояс. Хочется спать, потому что сил не осталось. Сычен целует Юту под подбородком и придвигается вплотную. Ему жарко от тепла тела Юты, но это ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения.

Они лежат молча, и Юта лениво перебирает волосы и целует Сычена в макушку. Запускает пальцы, массирует кожу головы и гладит по спине. Нащупывает у изголовья скомканное покрывало и накидывает на них с Сыченом, устраивая того у себя на груди. Едва заметно улыбается и закрывает глаза. 

Теперь Сычен всецело принадлежит Юте, и ни один из них в этом не сомневается.

 

Сычен замечает, как Юта хмурится и медленно разлепляет глаза. Пытается сдвинуться с места, но Сычен сжимает ногами бедра, не позволяя Юте шевелиться. Он дыханием щекочет кожу, и Юта опускает сонные глаза, давится вдохом, когда их взгляды встречаются. У Сычена он хитрый, игривый, и Юта облизывает губы, а в глазах искорками загорается пламя.

Сычен облизывается в ответ как кот и наклоняется к груди. Оставляет поцелуй посередине и языком ведет по линиям татуировок, как и мечтал сделать с того самого дня, когда впервые увидел их на теле Юты. Сычен вбирает в рот твердую горошину соска и, держа взгляд Юты, дразнится, прикусывая зубами.

Широкие ладони Юты ложатся на ягодицы Сычена, и он до боли сминает их пальцами, вызывая задушенный стон. Ведет ладонями по спине, скользит по острым лопаткам и сжимает волосы на затылке, заставляя Сычена подняться. Надавливает на затылок, впечатываясь губами в припухшие губы Сычена, и целует так, что у Сычена отнимает ноги.

\- Доброе утро, - разрывая поцелуй, улыбается Юта. Слизывает с губ тянущуюся ниточку слюны и подгребает Сычена под себя. Сжимает бока, надавливает на ребра и ногой задевает член. Довольно улыбается, воруя с губ глухой стон, и усмехается.

\- Мне кажется, я до сих пор связан веревками. – Сычен выпутывает руку и ладонью касается щеки Юты. Поглаживает большим пальцем и рассматривает вблизи, будто видит впервые. – Что ты со мной сделал? – Сычен сглатывает и тянется за поцелуем. Срывает один подобно веточке сакуры и, падая на подушку, прикрывает глаза.

\- Просто теперь ты - мой. Я связал тебя, и теперь твоё тело принадлежит мне. Ты ведь мне доверяешь... – Юта укладывается рядом и обнимает Сычена поперек живота. Прижимает к груди и целует в плечо.

Сычену нет нужды отвечать, потому что вряд ли Юта нуждается в этом. За него говорит его тело, и все, что чувствует Сычен, можно увидеть в глазах. Он накрывает ладони Юты своими и чувствует лопатками, как бьётся его сердце. У Сычена в груди происходит война, потому что сердце, как минимум, устроило восстание, и он едва сдерживает счастливую улыбку. Сычену никогда еще не было так спокойно и хорошо.

\- Хочу еще раз посмотреть на сакуру. Сходим? – Сычен закусывает губу, чувствуя поцелуи на шее. Во всем теле - расслабленность и усталость. Приятно тянет мышцы, и Сычен блаженно улыбается, получая тихий согласный ответ и утопая в таких желанных и теплых объятиях. Сычену нравится осознание того, что теперь они с Ютой принадлежат друг другу.

\- Только у меня есть одно условие, - голос Юты меняется, и Сычен звучно сглатывает, поворачивая голову в сторону. Смотрит горящими глазами на Юту и, кажется, понимает, что хорошего ждать не стоит. - Хочу, чтобы под твоим кимоно были веревки. Тебе понравится, Сычен-а. - Юта усмехается хищно и целует Сычена в висок. 

Сычен предвкушает их будущую прогулку и думает, что это стоило того, чтобы рискнуть.


End file.
